


Kiss Me Slowly

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Cute, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Music, Sappy, Tony loves Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Drabble to Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

Tony has to keep himself from smiling when he hears somebody shuffling into the common room behind him. He would know the softly lumbering steps of one Steven Grant Rogers anywhere. He wonders for a second what that says about him. 

Neither of them say anything to the other as Steve saddles up next to Tony at his place in front of the giant windows that make up most of the walls of the common room. 

Tony closes his eyes as he soaks up the heat from the warm body of Steve that is now so very close to him. 

He doesn't need to have his eyes open or looking at Steve to know the picture he paints right now. The lights of the New York City skyline are probably highlighting his beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. His sweatpants are probably hanging low on his hips and his shirt stretch tightly across his broad chest. Tony just knows that Steve is looking out the window with a look of wonder on his face. It seems that no matter how many times he sees it Steve still gets lost in the wonder of how New York looks now. 

Somehow Steve has made Tony remember his own wonder he use to have at seeing the New York City skyline. It's why Tony is up here now. He wanted to feel that again. 

"It's always so beautiful," Steve states softly, almost like he is sharing a secret. 

Tony opens his eyes to the beautiful sight of Steve looking out the window so relaxed and happy. The look of wonder makes Tony think Steve really wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. 

"I know," Tony breaths out. 

Without realizing it Tony leans up and in, and kisses Steve just as softly as he spoke earlier. 

Tony only realizes his mistake when feels Steve's hot breath hitch against his own lips. Tony very nearly rips himself away from Steve. 

"I'm sorry. I, I didn't..." Tony turns to escape from the room and the mess he just created. 

Steve catches his wrist before he can take a step at all. 

"Don't. Stay," Steve pleads softly. 

Steve turns him around gently, and this time he is the one to kiss Tony. 

Tony doesn't stop the smile this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only edited by me, so there may be a few mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it though.


End file.
